1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a hypertension treating agent comprising a polyprenyl alcohol or its ester.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ARTS
Various hypertension treating agents have been used for treating hypertension. However, those agents are accompanied with various harmful side effects and, therefore, there are problems in the administration of those agents particularly when they are administered in a large amount continuously over a long period of time. For example, diuretic hypotensors such as sulfonamide preparations and thiazide preparations have serious side effects of causing hyperuricacidemia and hypokalemia: sympatholytic agents such as reserpine preparations and methyldopa preparations have side effects of causing thirst in the mouth, clouding of consciousness and orthostatic hypotension; and vasodilators such as apresoline have side effects of causing headache, tachycardia and angina pectoris. After investigations for the purpose of finding hypotensors of an improved safety, the inventors have found the compounds of the present invention.